Out of time
by FearfulKnights
Summary: It was just a saying but to each one it meant something different.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time writing fan fic so yeah sorry it's crappy. I own nothing.

* * *

Out of time

Time was never on his side. The short and slender blond always knew one day his life would be taken away from him. Syo Kurusu felt like a permanent burden upon his friends and family. His heart, so weak and frail, was a constant reminder that he would one day be out of time.

Syo woke up that morning to his sempai Ai calling to him. Nastuki must have still been mad at him for not eating the cookies he had made him.

"Syo, according to my data, you have an interview with Starish in a few minutes and have not completed the daily tasks I have set for you." Ai said emotionlessly.

Syo jumped from his bed so he could get ready. Of coarse being the most stylish member of Starish he always took the time to pick his outfits. "You're not going to make the carpool if you spend so long looking for something to wear." Ai said sitting down in his white chair.

"I'll run if I have to." Syo said not looking at his sempai.

As it turned out, Ai was right. The rest of Starish had already taken off by the time he was done getting dressed. Luckily for him, Otoya was nice enough to text him the the address or the radio station. Otoya had also told him to take his time, the interview had been pushed back an hour. Taking the redhead up on his word Syo decided to walk through the park to get there. It wasn't really a shortcut, but it was a warm fall day. The leaves were shades of red and gold.

"Hey shota." The girly voice, that could only belong to Nagi Mikado from a once rivaled band named Heavens , called out.

"I am not small." Syo fumed. He was very sensitive about his height. Over the last few months since Starish had won the Utapri award, the members of Heavens were nice to Starish."

What do you want Mikado?"

"Oh, nothing, I was just walking home from school when I saw a little lost shota. So I thought I should stop and see if he needed help." Nagi laughed.

"Walking home? Doesn't Kira pick you up every day?" Syo asked sitting down on a near by bench.

"He and Eiichi are busy today. What are you doing out here?" Nagi sat next to him.

"What, can't I take a walk in the park." Syo said jokingly. " I was on my way to meet up with the rest of Starish, and I thought I'd take this route."

"It's such a nice day out, I can't blame you for walking through the park." Nagi smiled. A gust of wind blowing his hair against his face. "Well," the pink haired boy jumped up from his place next to Syo. " I'm out of time."

Syo froze, that phrase was the very one he used to describe his life. It didn't sound right coming from Nagi. It gave Syo a bad feeling. " I don't like that phrase." He said quietly.

Nagi turned to look at Syo. It was just a saying wasn't it

? Why would somebody not, like it. "It's just a saying." He said before turning on his heels and leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

So I'm going to be honest and say; I didn't expect any reviews on my first fiction. And I'm only making another chapter because some one said I should. I won't promise something amazing or even good. So if you feel like flaming please do. (Now I have to read the first chapter again :(. Ugh...)

* * *

Out of time

Chapter two

Syo sat on the edge of his bed as Natsuki practically danced around him with his phone.

_Damn him and his girly clothes. Damn me for being so small... wait did I just call myself small? No that never happened. This is all stupid Natsuki's fault. Why did he have yo buy a new dress today?_ Syo thought with a sigh. He really didn't like dressing up in these frilly girly clothes. But anything was better than Natsuki's cooking. How he managed to eat half the stuff that the taller blond made was beyond him.

Ai walked in taking a look at his two kohais, he shook his head before shutting the door and opening it again. "Oh so it wasn't a dream. This is very wrong." He said before sitting in his white chair.

"I agree!" Natsuki exclaimed, making Syo look at him and Ai raise an eyebrow. "That bow doesn't go with that dress."

To this, nobody could respond.

* * *

_He found himself walking in the park again. Why was Kira to busy to pick him up recently? He didn't really care. There was always the small chance of seeing Syo there. A very small chance. Why was he even there the other day. Seeing him sitting on the bench had been had that look that people get when they were thinking abut something. _

_Nagi could tell this was a dream. When had he fallen asleep? But it was definitely a dream, he wasn't in a hurry to get anywhere. He was just walking though the park entrance. As he turned the small corner he could see Syo sitting on the swing set, absently staring at the sky as his feet barely rocked him on the ground. _

_The other thing that let Nagi know it was a dream was, it looked like a moment out of a shojo manga... not that he had ever seen one. Syo looked down from the cloudless sky to Nagi, letting his blond hair fall messily with out his hat or hair pins to hold it back. Nagi felt himself blush under Syo's stare. _

_The blond stopped his swing , looking like he was about to get up and said. "It's to late, my time has run out." _

Nagi's eyes opened before his dream Syo could continue. He looked at the roof of Kira's car with interest, he must have fallen asleep on the way home from rehearsal. But that dream had left him with a bad feeling and the need to see Syo again.

The young teen shifted and turned back over. With a sigh he hoped to get more sleep before the new day arrived, and get the short strange blond out of his dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I have no inspiration to write any of my fan fictions, so I decided to try and finish this one. Well hope you guys like it. Flames are welcomed. I don't own anything except my horrible plot.**

Out of the time

Chapter three

* * *

Syo woke up the next morning not feeling to great. His chest hurt a little and his head a lot. Since it was mostly his head, he decided not to tell Natsuki, in fear that he would wig out. He sat up in bed and looked at his phone. It was around six in the morning, he would usually go out for a run. But today he flipped over and went back to sleep, seeing no need to increase his headache further.

Ai woke to the rustling of sheets. He glanced in his kohais' direction. He noticed that Syo was still asleep, but thought nothing of it. He then decided to start his day. He could always wake the short blond up later. Only if he had to though. He knew from all his research he did on all of the members of Starish that Syo was an early riser. Why he did the research to began with was forever beyond any bodies comprehension.

* * *

Nagi woke up, not feeling at all rested, and began getting ready for school. He also had rehearsal today with HEAVENS. He probably wouldn't be able to stop by the park on his way home. Kira would most likely pick him up at the front gates. If Syo was even there. Over the last few days the shota had stopped showing up.

The pink haired boy couldn't help but to sigh. He wasn't even sure if thought of Syo as his friend. They were still rivals, but less ... what was the word? Aggressive... He wanted somebody to talk to sometimes. He knew that Kira and Eiichi looked down at him for being so young.

The was a curt rap on how door that brought Nagi out of home thoughts. "Nagi are you almost ready?" Kira called from the other side.

"Yeah!" He yelled then finished to himself in a whisper. "Shoot, out of time again."

He stopped as he reached for his coat. A voice, with only a trace of fear, lingered in his memory. "I don't like that phrase."

Why did the blond not like it? With Syo not showing up at the park anymore he couldn't ask. But still, he wanted to know.

" Nagi!" Eiichi called this time.

"Coming." With that he pushed the thoughts from his mind.

* * *

Nagi walked calmly out of the school to find Kira's car nowhere in sight. He did know they had plans today, right? He grumbled under his breath. But at least now he could chance seeing his favorite shota at the park.

It wasn't a long walk and the path only curved slightly. Kicking up dirt as he made his was, Nagi started to doubt that he would be seeing Syo. He would never get to ask. That is what he believed until he looked up.

"Nagi." The blonde grinned. "Long time no see."

"Indeed." He said.

Syo pushed his feet up and began to gently rock forward on his swing. "Look the sky is so cloudless."

"Syo." Nagi's tone turned serious. He got a short 'hum' as an answer. "Why don't you like it?"

"Like what?"

"That phrase. 'I'm out of time'. Why don't you like it?"

Syo stopped swinging, letting his feet stop him. He put one hand up to his head that still hurt a little and the other up to his now throbbing heart. Had it hurt so much when he left? With a little force, his words came out. "When you go to a hospital and and a doctor looks at you and says 'it looks like your time is running out'. You start to think of it as a death sentence. And I knew that one day I would be out of time when he said that to me."

'That time maybe be sooner than I thought.' He added silently closing his eyes letting darkness flood his mind.

* * *

**Oh no that's it. So does he live or die? That's up to you. I got the idea to end it like that from LaMindy, cause I liked her ending. If you don't feel like flaming me, could you review how you picture it would end. **

**Bye bye~**


End file.
